<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not anymore by L05Noah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482323">Not anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah'>L05Noah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asgoriel one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hate to Love, Love, Love/Hate, Moving On, Rumors, Sad, True Love, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Boi!</p><p>How is it?</p><p>This is my first serious Asgoriel one shot so sorry if it's short lol</p><p>I'm kind of warming up to writing Asgoriel so yeah.</p><p>My usual word count goal is usually 3000+ but it seems like I just got into 1019 words which sucks a lot but it's okay I guess... This is my first after all.</p><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this!!!</p><p>Because I really did enjoy writing this!</p><p>Now I'ma go! Bye bye!!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr &amp; Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asgoriel one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It's been years...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Asgore was doing some art sculpting... In a bush...</p>
</div><p><br/>From how many days he spend his time cutting some grass he became bored with it and started to experiment a bit.</p><p>And well, here it is... Art.</p><p>He really like it the process, I mean.</p><p>It's calming... Very calming.</p><p>It makes him forget about everything and all his problems which is the most stressful things in the world.</p><p>The process and seeing his imagination is great... Really.</p><p>Well, seeing his work in the end always make him feel disappointment for himself since... Well, you will never ever be satisfied with art because disappointment seems to be the source of improvement on art... No matter how he hated it.</p><p>But it's fine... At least the process is great.</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>But...</p><p>It's not just the finished product makes him feel negative emotions...</p><p>It's also...</p><p>How people think EVERY work EVERY art piece he made is inspired by his past love Toriel...</p><p>No it isn't!</p><p>He already moved on!<br/>He already moved on a long time ago!</p><p>It's already been years, why do people think he still didn't moved on?!?!</p><p>Ah!!!!</p><p>These people is really pissing him off.</p><p>He's a kind person but after all the things that happened on his life he changed a bit.</p><p>He still him, that one Asgore people call fluffy buns.</p><p>But well, he's pissed.</p><p>He uses art to get all his problems be forgotten for a while but it seems like because of his art his life gets more problematic.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Someone, one of Toriel's friend, her co worker in the school asked him to "move on..." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He already did.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Why isn't it obvious?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then Asgore asked her why she thinks he didn't moved on yet and she said "Your sculpture always seems to be inspired by y'know your ex"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This really pissed Asgore but thankfully he managed to control his emotions and calmed himself down as he tell her that he already moved on... She didn't believe him after that which really pissed him but... 'Okay... Fine, people think I'm a lonely king who want's my queen back then fine... I'm just going to mind my own business and make the things I like...'</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asgore said to himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>People think he's like that, then fine!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He don't care anymore really. He just want to enjoy himself in the surface not be have his mind filled with problems.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So he ignored them and we'll, enjoy himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Being in the surface is great.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Really great, the beautiful blue sky, the orange sunset, the very sparkly beauty of night sky with the stars sparkling it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He can't shake off the feeling that he murdered children for these...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's well, one thing he can't forget...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And one thing he shouldn't forget...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But from seeing all these and for others to see it...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's worth it...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's his responsibility... Like he really have a choice back then does he?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But thankfully... He isn't a king now... Well, he still have some responsibility in the surface since he's still kind of a king? He have some responsibilities for being still the king but now... He isn't the only one really ruling or having that big of responsibility for the whole kingdom. He is thankful that at least this time he has other people to help him decide... He really is thankful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Anyways, as much as he tries to just ignore those people saying he haven't moved on yet he still is pretty annoyed by it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And got more annoyed when almost everyone around him thinks that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Why?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Why the hell does they think that?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His art or sculptures are obviously don't look like it's inspired by Tori!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>What the hell???</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he almost loses his sh*t when he found out Toriel herself even think that he still haven't moved on!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He already stopped giving her gifts already! What the hell does she want?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asgore gritted his teeth as he got well, pretty much annoyed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's just trying to live his life and enjoy it. He even distanced himself from Tori to make people stop thinking that he haven't moved on yet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Well, people did stop... Finally peace was achieved.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Except of course Tori's friends and Toriel herself.</p>
</div><p><br/>Toriel believes he haven't moved on yet...</p><p>What the hell?! They don't even interact with each other anymore!!!</p><p>What the hell does she want?! What the hell should I do for her and other people to stop?!</p><p>What the hell?!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Pfft...</p><p>Maybe, pfft.... Maybe, it's her that didn't moved on.</p><p>Why the hell does she kept believing that I didn't?</p><p>Maybe it's her that can't move on.</p><p>It's her.</p><p>Why would she anyways believe such obvious thing I'm doing?</p><p>Why is she not convinced I haven't moved on yet?</p><p>Of course it's her.</p><p>Yeah,... It's her.</p><p>A smug smile appeared on Asgore's face...</p><p>It's her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It's absolutely her...</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Or is it?... Because...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Asgore entered his house.</p><p>And and went to the bathroom and washed his face...</p><p>Asgore looked at the mirror...</p><p>"Toriel..."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"You really know me well, don't you..."</p><p>She really know him...</p><p>She know if Asgore is thinking about her...</p><p>She knew if Asgore is missing her...</p><p>She knew if...</p><p>Asgore still loves her...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Because</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Asgore like to sculpt his memories with them together...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He tries to hide it by replacing the characters by people he created in his mind...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seems like it's still obvious...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The time where they danced.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Them when their are still children.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Their first meeting...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The time where they had Asriel...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sculpted those...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Because</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No matter what he says...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He still loves her...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boi!</p><p>How is it?</p><p>This is my first serious Asgoriel one shot so sorry if it's short lol</p><p>I'm kind of warming up to writing Asgoriel so yeah.</p><p>My usual word count goal is usually 3000+ but it seems like I just got into 1019 words which sucks a lot but it's okay I guess... This is my first after all.</p><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this!!!</p><p>Because I really did enjoy writing this!</p><p>Now I'ma go! Bye bye!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>